Choose Me
by xWickedXBirdiex
Summary: Banished into poverty and abandoned by his princess, Elliot dedicates himself to loving and protecting Linda, a decision that will surely lead to drama. When his ex-lover returns, along with old feelings, Elliot is soon torn between becoming a warrior beside his rebel sweetheart and remaining in a "peaceful" life with Linda. Cliche, overused love triangle? Hecks yes.


CHOOSE ME

_**Because I couldn't experiment a love triangle with the Prince. I was seriously considering it, but let's be honest, if you were Elise wouldn't you pick the Prince? This I guess was my failed attempt at writing fanfiction, if you see anything off please tell me, reviews are nice. The title of this was inspired by the song "Choose Me" by Hyadain on Nico Nico, but if you don't feel like listening to a non-english song but are still curious about it, you can kindly listen to Miku-tan, Razzy, and Shiroko's trio ( that is if you even know what I'm talking about).**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Life in a "Castle"**

**_Three months since Elliot's banishment..._**

_How long had it been? Since he last saw her face? Elliot could remember that hated day, months ago perhaps, but he'd stopped counting. He couldn't say he regretted saving those peoples' lives, especially when King Logan commanded his banishment instead of his death, but the sting in his wounds never ceased. His beloved sweetheart, princess Juliane… what had become of her since that hour? He longed to find her, to hold her… surely she must be frightened, though he knew of her abandon. His dove had left her sanctuary, or perhaps her cage, with her most faithful at her side, the only "bevy" of birds to flock, yet here he was in shame, locked in a decaying home of sadness and despair, homeless and forgotten. __**She's left me to die, all alone**_

"Damn that _Logan_." He growled pitifully beneath his breath, red in his eyes from crying lonesome tears and from hateful spite, practically biting the dreaded name as it escaped his lips. He must have sounded pathetic, whimpering like some damned street hound. He harshly scrutinized his visage in the dingy, cracked mirror of his new home. _A home meant for fight-less cowards_, his conscience hissed angrily. His once perfect hair was displaced and matted, his healing countenance still bruised and scarred from the cruel beatings of Logan's men before they freed him from captivity, his eyes were broken and filled with salty drops of tears. "Damn him to hell." Elliot tore his gaze from the reflection, surveying his quarters in the dark in search of his bed. The faded wallpaper barely clung to termite and cockroach infested boards; rats scurried about and into the holes beneath unimpressive and broken furniture. His lantern was dimmed to a small spark to hide the extent of the damage. He settled down on his bed, still reeling in his thoughts, wishing that he were stronger. Elliot wrapped himself in his blankets and forced himself to think of something else, anything to rid his mind of his fate, of this very growing desire to abandon life. He thought of Linda. She had been the one good thing that had happened to him, the one who motivated him to be a better and stronger person. She was amazing, so determined and strong willed. Helping him – no everyone she could, with enormous effort on her part, giving and giving until she had nothing left to offer. Elliot admired her all right; perhaps he could dedicate himself to her cause… He smiled- or at least tried to- at the memory, of her pulling him from out the depths of depression and poverty and giving him a new place to call home.

* * *

"_Sir? Are you alright?" Elliot looked up from the dirty ground he'd perched himself on, from betwixt the piles of trash that had blanketed the poverty-ridden streets, "You look so tired and cold, why don't you come to my shelter?" Elliot's eyes met the woman's, her dark irises seemed to glimmer in the night, her hair pulled into a messy bun, revealing a fair yet plain face. "My name is Linda. I run a little home for the needy. I'm sure that you'll find good rest there." She smiled with those chapped lips, a rosy tint warmed her features as she crouched slightly before him, touching his hand and squeezing. He could only wonder if she thought him attractive, why else would she be so bold as to take a complete stranger by the hand in a filthy street? He thought it over quietly, as Linda examined his pretty features. She was smiling so confidently, yet so shyly all at once, standing back up before he could answer and pulling him to his feet. He was sure that she fancied him now, why in bloody hell, a damned beggar he had no clue, but he thanked Avo or whatever blessed being that he was good-looking enough to have someone willing to save him for whatever reason. He didn't even know what to say to the woman as she dragged him along, asking him various questions about his life, but he was still longing to be with his love, miserable that he was too powerless fight back against Logan and his army, not even interested in answering. When she brought him to his new "home", only then had he even had the voice to tell her his name. "I-I'm Elliot."_

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

Elliot didn't know when he'd drifted off into sleep's embrace, but when he opened his eyes again, there was light shining though his window. He sat idly for a moment in his bed before rising to his feet and slipping on his day clothes, his old suit was in the wash today so he had to adorn a tattered outfit supplied by the cheapest of Lord Reaver's Industries. Today, he was going to forget about his breakdown and help Linda, just as he always did since that day she'd found him. He owed his life and his sanity to her. She was the only one who stopped him from losing himself due to her kind heart. And also because of how she doted on him like a sweetheart, as if he they were almost lovers. He didn't mind the drunkards spewing out their breakfast as he made his way to the kitchen, no matter how hard they cleaned it was better just to wait until they got sober before doing anything about it. He sighed; living in the slums was an unpleasant experience, but an enlightening one. All this time he was speaking out against poverty, but now he was living in it, an experience far more horrid than he'd expected. His family had always been on good terms, but he felt an everlasting need to help those in dire straits, so he found it almost ironic that he'd become one of the ones struggling. He mentally cursed his love's bastard of a brother in vain before settling his hand on an unsanitary door handle. Linda was waiting for him on the other side.

"Elliot!" He opened the door and found Linda in a distressed way: She was covered in food sauces and soups, rushing about the kitchen preparing food while the little orphaned children were rioting around the table. They were all tossing their appetizers and laughing cheerfully as they made a dreadful mess of the cafeteria and it seemed not a single corner or crevice around the area was left unspoiled or unstained. "Be a dear and help me with the little hobbes will you- _No _Marcus! That is not a toy, Lucy unhand Elza's spoon immediately!" Elliot let out a laugh when the little girl catapulted peas into Linda's hair with the offending utensil. He went over to help, feet swiftly moving across a sea of food-puddles, " Now, now, settle down little ones, what did uncle Elliot say about wasting food, hm?" The mass of snot-nosed young howled back in answer, not for a moment stopping their riot even as Elliot dodged the onslaughts food flung at him, firmly grasping Elza's stolen spoon from Lucy's little hands. "Oohh, if you leave food on the ground you'll be fed to the hobbes and hounds…!" Linda took their chorus as an opportunity to snatch up the leftovers from the children's breakfasts, Elliot followed suit and quickly snagged all the used plates as the children giggled at the rhymes he had taught them. As the room was tediously put to order, Linda demanded that each child clean up his or her dirtied hands and face, wiping up her own stained cheeks as well and discarding her messied apron into the nearest wash bin. Elliot grinned when she let out a relieved sigh, glancing up at her from where he was focused on mopping up food among other nasty things, "Where would you be without me m'ady?" She smiled back, " I suppose I'd be fine dearest, but I'm glad you're here, you've been a real life-saver. The kids listened to you more than they do me, especially those rhymes of yours." Elliot finished his mopping and set the mop aside. "Glad to see I' m being of use." He sent her another charming grin, and she moved over to his side, a soft look about her features, "Well… Thank you. I do suppose I'll get a chance to _reward- _make it up to you for being to helpful?" The way she said it sounded almost daring, but she concealed it by acting prim and proper. She was always like this with him and Elliot always found himself puzzled by how complex she really was. A dignified, confident woman, who seemed too busy to delve into her own personal desires, too concentrated on the good of those who truly needed help. If you'd met her you would have thought her as a noble sort who had no need or lust to satisfy, that her actions were purely driven by her inclination to keep her precious shelter afloat in the perilous times of Albion. Elliot knew her better these few months, knowing her to be rather playful in times of leisure and rest. He knew that beyond her tough façade lay a woman who desired the touch of another to get through the stress of her endless toils, and that although he could never stop loving Juliane, there was a place that thoroughly enjoyed the presence of Linda. He smirked, "Perhaps you'd care to dine with me in the garden out affront tonight? I'm sure the weather would be perfect for such an occasion." Her secret playfulness was rubbing off on him for sure, and she batted her eyes lightly, "Perhaps, my dear Perhaps."

* * *

_**Well, that's it for chapter one folks! Aah, I hope I didn't screw it up too much. I know people ship the princess and her awesomeness but I want to add a little depth to Elliot and Linda's relationship, so I don't know when I'll be putting her into the story.**_

_**Ps Sorry, tis' a little short but it's what I got for now...**_


End file.
